User: Uzumaki Naruto
by axellon2008
Summary: A second mission to Snow/Spring Country results in two genin accidentally entering a digital frontier created by a genius of Snow Country. Naruto/Tron Legacy crossover. HIATUS


AN: I don't own Naruto, or Tron Legacy

x-x

Chapter I: Entering the new world

x-x

A ninja raced from the village aviary with an urgent message from Spring Country. She wasn't completely sure where Spring Country was but the letter was addressed from the Daimyo so she knew that it should be brought to Tsunade-sama's attention at once.

Entering the Hokage tower, the kunoichi moved through the busy tower and up the floors to the Hokage's office. She stopped by Shizune's desk to inform her that she needed to speak to the Hokage and was allowed entrance.

Knocking before entering, as the last person she had seen do that got hit in the head with a stapler, she was allowed entrance by the Godaime. Walking in she presented the message to the Hokage, "Hokage-sama we just received a message from the Daimyo of a country I'm not familiar with, Spring Country.

Tsunade thought for a second before recognition dawned on her and she accepted the message. It had been less than a month since Team Seven's successful mission to Snow Country and most had not heard about the name change. It hadn't even been put on maps yet.

Opening the message she read through what Daimyo Kazanana wanted and dismissed the kunoichi.

Apparently Spring Country had been having unexplained power fluctuations which were causing problems for the heat generator the country was using. They were requesting Team Seven to be sent to examine the problem and hopefully determine the cause.

They weren't sure where the problems were coming from but apparently the Daimyo knew that Naruto's clone ability would be incredibly useful as he could check all of the power transmission lines that were present in isolated area of the country in order to help them determine where the problem was coming from.

Tsunade read through the letter again and sighed at the request. Team Seven was really no more because of recent events. Kakashi was currently on a mission outside the village, Sakura was now her apprentice and working extremely hard on medical ninjutsu, Naruto had just gotten out of the hospital, and Uchiha Sasuke had just left the village for Orochimaru the previous week.

'Perhaps he could use a break away from the village.' she thought, thinking of the blonde haired boy that still had bandages on him from his battle at the Valley of the End.

She knew that Jiraiya was still away from the village talking with a few contacts and that the man wouldn't be back for Naruto's training trip for almost a month. Now she just had to pick out who to send with Naruto.

Tsunade knew she couldn't send Naruto by himself as that completely went against normal regulations for missions and knowing Naruto, the boy would either get lost or cause some kind of incident.

'He needs a chaperone, possibly two. Also he might need some help locating power transmission lines.' she quickly realized and tried to determine who she could send. The village was low on ninja and with all the missions they were accepting to cover the rebuilding costs from the attack during the chunin exams, there weren't many ninja available.

Most of her jonin and ANBU were away on missions or in charge of patrols or village protection. She did have several chunin and some genin though.

x-x

A small smile formed on Naruto's face as he looked out over the water on the boat they were using to get to Spring Country. He hadn't seen his favorite actress in over a month and was surprised to find out she had personally requested him back. He expected to go on his training trip with Jiraiya but apparently that was postponed slightly and they would go when he got back from the mission, which was only expected to take a week or so.

His arm was still in a sling but Tsunade told his team leaders on the mission that they could let him remove it when they got to Spring Country. Absently he rolled his stiff shoulder in the sling. It had healed but the Hokage was insistent that he keep it in the sling for a little while longer. He would have disagreed if it weren't for the fact that he still experienced phantom pains and soreness.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked over at Naruto and each gave sad smiles. They had been put in charge of the mission to Spring Country. Tsunade was explicitly clear that they were responsible for his well being as well as the other person that came with them but they couldn't help but feel sorry in respect to recent events. Naruto had nearly gotten killed by his teammate who had then left the village for Orochimaru.

Neither had experienced that sort of event but they could guess what the boy was feeling. Both were surprised at Naruto's resolve to bring Sasuke back, despite the Uchiha going on his own free will and trying to kill Naruto.

"Do you think we should go over there?" Izumo asked Kotetsu and his fellow chunin sighed. "Perhaps it's best if we leave him alone right now. I don't think he wants to talk with anybody." responded Kotetsu and the answer would have normally been strange as Naruto talked more than just about anyone else they knew. It was rather unnerving to see the boy so quiet and reserved.

"Maybe we should just give him a couple of days." suggested Izumo and Kotetsu nodded. They had about a four day journey by boat to the land of Spring so they could wait a little bit before the mission actually started.

"Where did Hinata-san go?" Kotetsu asked and both looked around the deck of the boat for her. They found her hiding behind one of the masts of the ship while peaking just enough of her head out to stare at Naruto.

She could see that he was sad and possibly in pain but she just couldn't muster enough courage to actually go and talk with him. It was so frustrating to be so close and not be able to help him. She wanted to go over to him but her legs just wouldn't move from her spot behind the mast.

This was the first time she was going on a mission without the rest of her team. Kurenai was busy with another mission while Kiba was still in the hospital. She wasn't sure about what Shino was doing but it was obvious during the briefing that she was chosen specifically because of her byakugan and ability to see through the ground and over long distances.

She had spent a large amount of time trying to talk with her crush for extended periods of time and even tried to create a few situations where this would happen. Yet now she was sailing to a far off land where they would be mostly alone and they would have to interact. Now that the situation had happened, she wasn't properly prepared for it.

A blush crept over her face at the implications of getting all of Naruto's attention and interacting with him for longer than her previous record, which was about two minutes and only occurred just before the chunin exam finals. However, she had never worked directly with Naruto before on anything but she wanted to succeed and for him to see her as something more than just a weird girl.

x-x

Naruto was smiling and mostly back to his usual self as the four Konoha ninja embarked onto the harbor of Spring Country. It was nice to see the country again and hopefully he would have more time to spend seeing it. Most of his time there on his previous mission it was covered by snow and he was in the hospital after the mission was over. So he never got to see much of the city or any of the sights.

The group were quickly met by one of the Daimyo's people that came down to the harbor in order to escort them to the Daimyo's palace. As they walked through the large city that held the Daimyo's palace, Naruto was getting quite a bit of attention from the people. He had never been looked at with those looks before. People were happy to see him and showed it with smiles and waves. He actually found himself blushing slightly and unsure of how he should respond to them.

The last time it had happened was when he was in Wave Country but he was so busy working to finish the bridge that the never really encountered most of the villagers until they were about to leave.

"Why do you think they're staring at him like that?" questioned Kotetsu to Izumo in a whisper.

"I know Team Seven came here for a mission but I never ended up hearing very many details about what actually happened. He must have done something." answered Izumo in a low voice. Snow Country was rather isolated and news did take a while to reach other areas of the Elemental Countries.

The two just decided to ignore it as Naruto scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously at the people they passed by.

Hinata however was very interesting in the the people's reactions to Naruto and the boy's response. She had never actually seen Naruto blush like that out of embarrassment. He looked uncomfortable and unsure of how to react.

This was the same boy that made loud declarations so that everyone could hear, created village-wide pranks, and called some of the most powerful people in the village Baa-chan and Ero-sennin. It was so out of character for him to be so shy and reserved.

She wondered what he had done that nearly every person they passed instantly recognized and acknowledged him. It was obvious that they weren't merely waving and smiling to guests to their country and Naruto was the one receiving all of their attention.

The boy in question was glad that it didn't take long to reach the large building at the center of the town which was the palace.

He couldn't wait to see Koyuki-hime but he also wanted to get back to Konoha and go on his training trip. He needed to get stronger so that he could bring Sasuke back to the village and keep his promise. It seemed only yesterday that Team Seven was still there in Snow Country. Still a team and helping a movie star princess on a mission that was much harder than what was advertised.

They walked up several long staircases in order to get to the meeting room where the princess or perhaps an advisor would greet them and go over the mission with them. The large double doors opened and the four ninja were allowed entry to the meeting room. Most of the chairs were empty but sitting at the opposite end was Koyuki and several advisers.

The princess stood from her seat and made her way to the group. While Hinata and the two chunins bowed, Naruto just stood there with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad you could come." Koyuki said as she walked over and gave him a hug, then kissed his cheek. The two chunin gawked at the hug and Hinata just blushed while in shock.

"I guess the rest of your team couldn't make it?" she asked and Naruto nodded as he really didn't want to go into too many details. He tried to keep the smile on his face but Hinata could tell that it was no longer as real as it had been.

After brief introductions, one of the other men at the table motioned for everyone to sit and told someone standing nearby to bring in refreshments. Once everyone was seated, Koyuki began explaining why she had asked them to come.

"As you may already know from my mission request, we have been having problems with power fluctuations that have even affected the heat generator that lets this country experience spring. Unfortunately we haven't been able to determine what is causing these fluctuations or where the problem is occurring." she said with a sigh.

"If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you been able to find the problem?" Izumo inquired and it was one of the men sitting near Koyuki that answered for the princess.

"When the country was under...other leadership, many new construction and expansion projects were underway. The previous ruler wanted to eventually create an army as well as mass produce the inventions that he had. Numerous projects began that we still don't know much about. A giant combined castle and factory was created but other more hidden structures may have also been created to further his plans or creating a large military. There are also many wind turbines that are spread across the country which we received a fair amount of our power from. We can't just shut off the lines that come to us as some of them are providing the city and other cities with power. Whatever problem is occurring, it is not inside the city. We have checked this thoroughly and found it is originating from somewhere else in the country.

Miles of power lines and other utility lines may have been placed but we have few maps or records of where they are, what they lead to, or even what they were originally for. Without these records, it is incredibly difficult to determine where the problem is occurring. The power requirements for the heat generator are quite large. The frequent fluctuations we have been experiencing have caused the generator to no longer operate effectively and cover the entire country. It still works well in the populated areas but there are problems in other areas of the country." the man explained.

The other person present at the table added, "Because of the power fluctuations, conditions on the island can become incredibly volatile outside of the cities. The weather can change from a cloudless day with the sun shining to torrential rain or a blizzard and whiteout conditions in a matter of minutes. We have been monitoring the conditions on the island as the fluctuations have been causing sudden and dangerous storms to occur from the massive temperature changes. We've experienced six such occurrences that have been several days apart but that lasted for several hours at a time. Luckily nothing has happened near the cities but concern is growing."

"This was the reason why I asked for ninja as I know you seem to be able to handle the conditions and weather much better than any of my people." Koyuki explained and continued, "We've thought about shutting down the heat generator but that wouldn't actually help. This countries climate is such that right at this moment in time is historically the harshest months of the year. Not the coldest but the harshest. People normally stayed inside the cities during those months and did not venture outside because of the winds and whiteout conditions. So the conditions would actually be worse with the generator off as it would be constant storms whereas with the generator on, it is just periodic problems. We'd have to wait at least a month or more to be able to send out teams to determine what is wrong.

However, I still urge you to be careful on your mission. In some areas, the winds produced by the fluctuations have been strong enough to uproot trees while snow can be deposited in feet not inches and it's just far too dangerous for our people to investigate. I also thought that Naruto-kun's clone ability would be able to work much faster than teams of utility workers that would be bogged down by possible weather changes, which was why I requested Team Seven. We would like you to examine all of the power lines that head away from the cities, determine where the problem might be occurring, and record your findings so that we have records for the future." Koyuki explained and smiled at Naruto who smiled back.

"Well in addition to Naruto, Hinata-san is also here. Her eyes are able to see incredible distances as well as see through rock, trees, and soil. We should be able to figure out what's happening and then report back." stated Kotetsu and the individuals at the table from Spring Country all looked to the girl in question with some surprise at what her eyes could apparently do. They were quite satisfied though as it meant the work would get done that much quicker and the problem discovered.

Hinata blushed at the attention and shrunk slightly in her coat.

"We'll have it fixed in no time!" Naruto shouted exuberantly.

x-x

The first step to completing there mission was to learn how to check the utility lines to determine which ones had power flowing through them. They spent a day learning how to do this to prevent possible electrocution. In addition to checking the lines, they were also shown how to properly document and map out the lines they found. Doto had apparently created quite an extensive network in order to power whatever plans he had for the future of Snow Country.

They had already been at it for over a week and the weather was not helping. It was similar to how Koyuki and the advisers described it would be. The temperature could fluctuate substantially in a given day and then nothing might happen for a day or so. On the days where fluctuations occurred, one moment it would be sunny and hot but in minutes they would be trudging through several feet of snow or a downpour of rain that could cause flash floods.

Somewhere along that vast network of power lines was either an obstruction or problem with the power lines that were disrupting the rest of the countries power grid. Exactly what was using or causing the problems they still had no idea and neither did anyone in Spring Country.

Their journey led them from the main city, across a portion of Spring Country, and near the ruins which used to be Doto's castle. Apparently even before that it was the Kazahana castle that had been burned down when the country came under Doto's rule after the previous ruler was murdered. Despite the area being abandoned since Team Seven had left the country, there was still power heading towards the ruins and to other areas as well.

Hinata stared out at the landscape which still had some snow in the valleys from a recent fluctuation of the heat generator. Her gaze moved to the mountains and the snow topped peaks. She had only ever been out of the village once before and now she was in a far off land that was so very different from what she was used to. It was exciting and new. She wondered how long the mission would last and if they would be able to keep exploring other areas of Spring Country.

Sometimes she just ignored the fact that two chunin where there and imagined that she was on a mission only with Naruto. Her cheeks reddened at the thought and a small smile formed as she looked from the mountains to her feet in embarrassment.

They had just made camp and it was starting to get late but there were still an hour or so of light left. Using her Byakugan she looked ahead of them to see what was coming up. The terrain got increasingly rugged as they were coming up on more mountains and she could see the rubble of what used to be a large building.

'It must have been a big castle.' she surmised at the size of the foundation and the debris field. Searching the area, she looked for what they had come for and followed the power line they had been investigating to the ruins. She found several different sets of power lines that went to and from the ruins. It seemed they might be staying in the area for a while and then they might have to split up if more than one of those lines turned out to be carrying power.

Turning off her Byakugan, she went back to camp where there was a fire and she could get warm. Despite having her jacket and a travel cloak, she was still cold.

x-x

The following morning, the group reached the ruins and began looking for anything that might still be functioningor power lines heading away from the ruined castle. Hinata was using her Byakugan to help with the search while numerous clones of Naruto began moving debris to and searching the surrounding area.

Hinata discovered several levels beneath the surface that had survived the explosion that destroyed the castle. The main power line that went to the castle entered underground and was in one of the rooms she could see. The clones were trying to remove enough debris to uncover an entrance to the underground areas that used to be part of a staircase. Hinata could see equipment and other things but couldn't tell if any of it was on or consuming power. They would have to get to these areas and find out for themselves before they could be sure.

Hinata didn't really like the fact that she wasn't helping with any of the heavy lifting but she was told by Naruto that he had it covered and the two chunin that were in charge agreed. Searching with her Byakugan was more important but at the moment she was taking a break and massaging her temples. Her head was starting to hurt from the strain of using her doujutsu for so long.

She glanced at the clones and smiled slightly at the working group. The clones were all working together in a remarkable display of coordination for being independent entities. The weather was still nice out and a few of them had taken off the orange jackets to reveal a black undershirt that they wore underneath. They were all still Naruto and she blushed at the thought of so many of him in one area, and working hard, with sweat covering their...and her blushed increase as she fought to stay conscious.

Steadying herself on the debris she was sitting on, she decided it was best to get back to work to keep herself from getting distracted. Despite looking through most of the ruins, she decided to take another look just in case she missed something. Going through handseals, she reactivated her Byakugan and began searching the area again.

The hill that the castle had been on was quite large and it looking into the ground was more difficult that looking anywhere else above the surface. It required more concentration and slightly more chakra to search in a solid than it did on the surface. Her field of vision was also slightly narrowed underground as well.

Looking through several underground rooms that were still intact, Hinata noticed several power lines that branched from the main line and headed through the ruins in another direction. She hadn't seen those before as they seemed to be well concealed in the walls of the lower levels. Her eyes followed them until she realized that they actually headed away from the ruins and down into the valley. She hadn't noticed them before because they were completely hidden underground. This was the first time she had seen such a thing as all the other lines had been above ground.

It would take quite a while for the clones to uncover the areas they were after and since there wasn't much else to do. She heard Izumo and Kotetsu complaining earlier about a lack of an earth user which would have apparently sped things along but they were forced to rely on the clones, though Naruto didn't mind. Perhaps then she could help investigate the hidden power lines as only she could see them.

Looking through the sea of orange and black, she spotted the two chunin team leaders taking a short break on a piece of large debris. She soon reached them and reported her finding, "Ano...Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san." she politely said to get their attention.

"Hm, what is it Hinata-san?" Izumo responded and Kotetsu looked to her as well.

"I-I found some branching lines underground that lead away from the ruins into the valley." she said, pointing out the direction to the two. She didn't pose the question of 'what should we do' but left it open for them to decide how important the new information was and if it warranted investigation at that moment or later, after they were finished.

The two chunin looked at each other. They were just taking a well deserved break and didn't really want to look into it at that point in time. However, they both knew that Hinata was not really that much of a help to them at that point in time because she already told them where they needed to concentrate their efforts on debris removal. She likely only wanted to be as helpful as possible. The country also didn't have any ninja or bandits, so there was nothing really to worry about. With her doujutsu, Hinata would be able to find their way back and they still had plenty of work with the clones to keep them busy for a while.

"What do you think, dividing and conquering?" suggested Kotetsu and Izumo nodded.

"Naruto said the clones should last for quite a while. If you take him with you and have him make more of them for us before you leave, you can look into the lines you found." said Izumo and Kotetsu added, "Don't wander too far off though and if the lines go for more than a few miles you should come back and we'll look at them after we're done here."

Hinata nodded as well as blushed at the thought of working on a short side mission with only Naruto with her. She was about to go get Naruto when she looked up and realized that there were about a hundred of him in the area. It was embarrassing but she couldn't tell them apart. In fact she doubted that anyone in her clan could tell the real Naruto from the clones. Even Neji or possibly even her father, couldn't tell the difference.

Going to the nearest one, she built up her courage to ask it where the real one was.

"How long do you think it will take before something happens between those two?" questioned Kotetsu to his long time friend.

"Not sure. Naruto seems to like that scary pink-haired chick and is clueless about Hinata. And Hinata is way to shy to say anything. Its just kinda sad to watch them. You ever thought about doing something about it?" Izumo questioned.

"I'm not sure its right to get involved in that sort of thing. We could end up messing everything up for Hinata." Kotetsu reasoned.

"Maybe their little mission will be productive." suggested Izumo and Kotetsu smiled, "Its possible."

x-x

After getting the required information from one of the clones, without passing out, Hinata made her way through the work group. She passed by numerous copies of her crush. Some where lifting heavy boulders, others were having heavy boulders fall on them, and some looked up and smiled as she passed which only furthered the red hue on her cheeks.

Coming to where the clone indicated, she decided to try the one in front of her, "N-naruto-kun." she said and stopped dead when fifteen Naruto's turned to look at her. She slowly shrunk back into her coat and debated about putting the hood up and then pulling it shut it shut with the pull strings.

"What's up, Hinata?" asked one of the figures as the rest went back to working. She sighed in relief that she had found the real one and began telling him about the mission in the best voice she could muster without too much stuttering.

x-x

Naruto put his hands on the back of his head as the pair leisurely walked through the valley following something that he couldn't even see. However, he trusted Hinata and would follow where she told him to go. Only a few minutes had passed since they left the ruins.

He idly wondered what it would be like to have eyes like she did. Would it give him a big advantage over other ninja? He'd probably try and keep it on all the time and explore every inch of Konoha. He was never allowed into most areas he had tried to get into when he was younger but with the byakugan he could see them all. Then maybe he'd pretend to look into the hot springs to make Ero-sennin jealous.

Would people treat him differently if he had a bloodline like that? To be honest he wasn't really sure. The village did seem to hold doujutsu in high respect, or at least many of the peaople with doujutsu thought they deserved high respect. Except for Hinata that is.

Kakashi seemed to covet his sharingan but without the eye Naruto had a feeling his sensei would have died years ago. Especially if the fight with Zabuza was anything to go by. Kakashi relied on the eye when things got tough and though it apparently had great ability, it wasn't infallible.

Unfortunately his thoughts inevitably turned to Sasuke and that made everything feel depressing. He wanted to bring Sasuke back but, though he never admitted it to anyone, he doubted his ability to do it. Sasuke defeated him at the valley and would be getting the best training from Orochimaru. He however would be getting training from another sannin but he wasn't sure how much he could really rely on Jiraiya to help him.

For the exam finals, he only learned one thing from the man and it took the whole month for him to do anything with it and he couldn't even use it against Neji. If the training trip was anything like that, he would spend almost three years learning one or two techniques that may never really help him. But what else was there for him to do?

'Making that promise might be the death of me.' he thought but given what his nindo was, he would rather die than break a promise. Those particular thoughts made him feel trapped and alone.

Hinata watched as the face of the boy next to her went through a variety of different emotions but ultimately became just sadness. It physically hurt her to watch him be so sad.

"N-naruto-kun, ano...what are thinking about?" Hinata managed to get out in the hopes of being able to console or comfort him in some way.

"Huh...oh...ah...nothing. Just thinking about your eyes." Naruto quickly said which was a half truth.

Hinata's blush deepened and she nearly tripped and fell at the admission. Her mind raced through different thought and she wondered exactly what about her eyes he was thinking of. Did he like them? Did he dislike them? Her eyes were very unique and it was possible that Naruto didn't like them. Not everyone did.

Not sure how to respond to the statement, Hinata stayed quiet and kept her eyes focused on the ground ahead of her.

'Great. Now I'm making her uncomfortable.' Naruto thought and decided to chance the subject.

"So...are we still following the lines?" Naruto questioned. The mission was the only thing he could think about at the moment and he watched Hinata jump and then look even more depressed.

'I was supposed to be following the underground lines with my Byakugan.' she scolded herself as they may no longer be following it at all. Activating her doujutsu, she looked underground for the power lines and found that they were no longer following them.

She sighed, pouted, and then told Naruto that they had to backtrack to find them again.

Hinata led Naruto back to only a few hundred feet until she found the lines again. Oddly enough, the lines diverted shortly after leaving the plateau where the remains of the castle were. Hinata followed the new path, with Naruto in tow, and found that the lines eventually came out of the ground, then ran up the side of the mountain until they disappeared into it. A channel for the lines had been cut out of the side of the mountain. They were completely hidden from view when they were at the debris site and neither had noticed that they walked right past it when walking through the valley.

Confused, she followed the path of lines and used her byakugan to pierce through the nearby mountain side. Her eyes widened when she found a cave system inside the mountains. It was quite extensive and she could see numerous pieces of equipment, lighting, computers, and an assortment of other machines and devices.

"What do you see, Hinata?" Naruto questioned and Hinata jumped slightly at his voice and then looked to him, "Its a large cave system that someone turned into a laboratory of some kind. There's lots of equipment inside. I can't tell if anything is turned on but we could take a closer look." she suggested and Naruto nodded.

"Uh...how do we get in?" he asked and Hinata looked back to the facility to try and find a way inside. It took a few seconds before she spotted the metal lines that were for the vehicle known as a 'train'. Seeing the vehicle for the first time after talking with Koyuki-sama in the city, she didn't know much about it except that it ran on two sets thick metal bars that were put end to end in a line.

Seeing the tracks on the opposite side of the mountain, she found an area where the tracks went through a tunnel to continue their path along the mountainside and it was in the tunnel that she found the entrance to the facility. There was a stopping point for the train inside the tunnel and then it would continue on to the castle across a bridge that had collapsed.

The pair ran back the way they had come and then circled the end of the mountain. They were only a few hundred meters from the hill where the castle ruins were and they could hear the movement of the debris. Jumping over the debris of the fallen bridge, they ran down another valley on the opposite side of the mountain until they made it to where the tunnel was.

Putting chakra into their feet, they both ran up the side of the steep mountain until they reached the wide ledge that had the tracks on it and went to the tunnel that was only a short distance away.

"Wait!" Naruto said as he grabbed Hinata's arm and she blushed at the contact. "The last time I went into one of these a train came and tried to run the princess and me down." and with that he created a clone that went into the cave first.

Once the clone came out, and said everything was fine, they proceeded into the cavernous tunnel. They traveled less than a hundred meters before they came to a long raised platform seemingly carved into on one side of the tunnel. Jumping up onto the platform, they walked through an open area with a few benches and farther into what Hinata said was a cave system but looked more like a building.

Eventually they came to a large arch opening that led to the facility. A sign over the arch read, 'Snow Country Research and Development' and Hinata wondered why they hadn't been told about the complex by the Daimyo. They were told about the ruins of the castle and the railway system but never about an entire research complex. 'Did she even know about it?' wondered Hinata.

Using her Byakugan, she looked through the complex and found that there were insulated dome-like enclosures created inside each of the caves in order to keep out the cold and possibly to prevent water or ice from falling into the research areas. She could see numerous computers stations, work areas, and individual laboratories with different lab supplies. Other domes had various pieces of equipment and other items that looked like they were still being built. She noted that a few of the larger items resembled parts of the train that they had seen.

Without any words, the two walked through the large opening and into the first structure which looked like a staging area. Supplies and materials were scattered around and they searched for some kind of light switch. Eventually Hinata found a large fuse box and threw the main switch.

Large overhead lights came on and illuminated the huge room. "Woah." said Naruto and Hinata's wide-eyed gaze mimicked his own. The room was very large with a domed ceiling made in large hexagonal sections that were all held up by steel frames. The room had several archways that led to other areas of the cave system but neither ninja really had any idea what to do next.

After a few minutes, the silence was broken by Naruto. "You said you didn't see anything that was turned on?" questioned Naruto and Hinata turned to him, "No, but w-with power coming into the facility, there might be something in here." she suggested as the lights worked and that meant the power lines she saw heading into the building were live and still working.

Naruto nodded and then put his hands into his favorite seal. A moment later the large room was filled with clones and Naruto shouted, "Check the facility and see if anything is in turned on or using power!"

The clones all yelled, "Yosh!" and got to work moving through the different areas.

Hinata meanwhile walked over to a nearby wall and found a map of the facility. It was labeled and she looked through all the different areas of the complex. 'Fabrication and manufacturing, assembly area, offices, laboratories A-D, laboratories E-I, dorms, power generation, and maintenance.' she said to herself as she looked it over.

To her it seemed rather obvious that they should check whatever the 'power generation' was as it was likely where the power lines were coming in and might help them in their search. "N-naruto-kun, I think w-we should go here first." she said and Naruto walked over to see where she was pointing.

"Ok, lets go." he said with a smile and she nodded. He was about to head in the direction when Hinata walked off in another. Quickly realizing his mistake, he decided it was best to follow Hinata.

x-x

The power lines that run up the mountain came into the cave system at the power generation area of the facility. The lines came into the room and then branched out to other areas of the facility. There were also several generators in the room but nothing was on.

"Hey, Hinata. Maybe this can help?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of a nearby computer. Given that computers were so expensive, he had certainly never owned one and neither did most of the villagers in Konoha. Therefore he had only basic knowledge on how to use one from an academy class that he was partially awake for.

The village used of computers for several applications but ninja had no real use for them. The hospital had numerous different computers to help with the many machines that they used to check on their patients and keep them alive. The Konoha library also a couple computer as did several businesses and other facilities in the village for record keeping. Given that a computer could hold a large amount of data, it was actually a security problem for ninja to store data on a computer because that made it easier to be accessed or stolen.

Since Hinata was from a wealthy clan, Naruto hoped she had more experience and knowledge about them, so he stepped aside and let her try.

Hinata looked nervously at the device. She had used something similar once or twice and Naruto's hesitance to jump right in told her that he likely had less knowledge than she did. Using her hand, she wiped some of the dust off the screen and, after taking a deep breath, she pushed the power button.

Sighing in relief when the computer began coming out, she waited patiently while trying to ignore the fact that Naruto was staring impatiently over her shoulder. Once the computer was ready she found that it was more of a workstation than just a regular computer and she was lucky that there was no login or password required. The monitor had information on the power usage and distribution through the facility. It also appeared to continually update and store the information.

The numbers made her frown slightly as it didn't seem that the facility was using much power, however she quickly remembered that outside the weather was perfectly normal for spring. 'So nothing is happening right now...' she reasoning and began a series of trial and error attempts to determine what else she could determine from the workstation.

"Huh, what's going on? Did you find something?" Naruto asked as he got close to her back and peered right over her should. Hinata began shivering at the fact that Naruto was only inches away with his face was almost right next to her's. His hot breath actually touched her neck.

"Is there something wrong with the mouse?" Naruto questioned as the cursor on the screen was jumping all over the place.

Hinata came out of her momentary lapse and found that her hand was shaking so bad it was causing the mouse to move all over the screen. "Oh, it stopped." Naruto said a moment later and Hinata blushed heavily while using one hand to steady the other.

Getting back to the matter at hand, she began looking through the options again until she clicked one of the choices and a menu came up. Looking through the choices, she found one she had a confident feeling about.

The screen changed and they both looked at a large graph of the power consumption for the facility. The graph had the time in hours and then the power consumption. It showed a slight spike that remained constant and she realized that must have been when they turned the lights on. Considering that the consumption for just one day wasn't going to help, she began looking for a way to extend the time line.

Thankfully, Naruto was pulled away when a few of his clones came with a report on what they had found.

Hinata calmly searched the menu and eventually found a way to change the axis. Selecting 'month' instead of 'day' she was immediately surprised by the new graph. It showed a steady line and then multiple large spikes that had occurred that month. 'I found it!' she realized and smiled at the thought.

If the graph was right, then the facility was the cause of the problems for Spring Country. The power spike must have caused a drain on the power grid for the country and led to the problems with the heat generator. Glancing at previous months, she found that everything was fine until the current month. The facility just suddenly started using power for no reason.

She tensed slightly in her coat and then activated her Byakugan to check the facility over again. Her eyes roamed over the returning Naruto's but found no one else. It was also obvious that Naruto's clones hadn't found anyone as most of them had already come back and then dispelled but that didn't tell her what was causing the sudden problems for the country.

Had someone been there and tried to lure them or where they coming back?

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto said again in a slightly louder voice and said girl jumped in fright.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto questioned in a concerned voice and Hinata quickly calmed down and said, "I-I think so. I found the s-source of the power fluctuations."

"That's great!" Naruto said while pumping his fist in the air.

Hinata smiled at the exuberance but was not prepared for the question that soon followed, "So, what do we do now?" he asked with his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose.

Hinata stood silent as she thought about a possible answer. What did they do now? Probably the best answer was for them to go back and tell the team leaders. "We shou..." but Hinata was cut off by a sudden noise.

It began as a low hum and then increased in sound. The two genin were startled and began looking around. Naruto was reached back for a kunai while Hinata had taken a quick stance in her families taijutsu.

The noise didn't stop but nothing else happened so both genin lowered their guard. Hinata glanced at the computer monitor and noticed the change. 'It spiked again!' she observed and activated her doujutsu again. Searching the facility, she looked for anyone other then themselves. However, a minute later she deactivated her eyes as no one else was there.

It didn't make sense to her. No one was there, so why would the facility start using power. She decided to voice the problem to see what Naruto thought, "For some reason the f-facility is using a lot of power, but n-no one else is here and it d-doesn't make sense."

Naruto thought about it and then asked, "Is there some way to tell where the power is going?"

Hinata blinked and then, after a brief moment of contemplation, went back to the workstation. Exiting from the graph, she looked for something she found earlier during her search. Finally clicking through the correct selections, she looked upon a list of the different areas of the facility and power consumption for each. The facility apparently actively monitored the consumption of power that each area or room used Checking the table of numbers, she found a very high number coming from one of the labs that Naruto's clones had searched.

x-x

A cautious clone walked into laboratory room H and looked around. The room had four walls that became a domed ceiling and the far wall was made of solid rock, unlike the other three. The clone could hear a hum of power but noted nothing that seemed to be using it. The clone did a once-around of the large laboratory room but didn't see anything suspicious. It checked the computer but found they were off. It looked at several pieces of equipment but nothing was moving and nothing was happening in the room.

"Its fine. I can't find anything." said the clone as it looked out the open door. It dispelled soon after and both genin walked into the room. The each examined the items and everything in the room but nothing appeared to be using any power.

'This doesn't make any sense.' thought a frustrated Naruto and he put his arms across his chest as he frowned. He breathed deeply to relieve some of his frustration at not finding something cool or anything at all for that matter. It was still Snow Country after all and he kinda expected something interesting to happen, especially in a cool secret facility. While Hinata looked at a few blue prints and drawings on the wall, Naruto gaze moved across the entire room.

'What did Kakashi-sensei always say, look underneath the underneath. I seriously never understood that at all. Couldn't he as least have been less cryptic about his important sayings.' he thought and examined the room as closely as he could. Something had to have been there, otherwise why would such large amounts of power go to that very room.

He took in every item the room had to offer. 'Equipment, computers, worktables, drawings, materials, random stuff, models, large ropes...' but he stopped when he looked back at the wall and the ropes.

'Black ropes.' he thought and looked decided to look closer. They came from above the door and ran along one of the walls to the rock wall on the opposite side. The rock wall however caught his attention. It was mostly covered up by a bookcase and a few pieces of equipment that would likely be forever beyond his ability to recognize or figure out what they did.

The ropes went into the wall and his mind finally pieces together what it reminded him of. It looked like the outside of the mountain where the large insulated power lines went up the side and then attached to the rock.

'But that means...' he realized and turned to Hinata, "Hinata, what's behind that wall?"

"Eh?" Hinata asked as she put down the detailed drawings and turned to see what Naruto was looking at. Hinata looked at the wall and didn't see anything interesting but she decided to take a look anyway as Naruto had asked her to. Activating her doujutsu, she glanced at the wall and gasped when her eyes easily passed through it and saw a hallway that led to a hidden room. She also saw the black cables going through the wall, down the hallway and into the room where they divided up to go to several pieces of equipment. 'Those are power cables and they are so much thicker than a normal power cord. All the power must be heading through them and into the hidden room.' and she realized that she should say something as Naruto was still in the dark concerning the discovery.

"Naruto-kun, there's a passageway behind the wall." she said and Naruto smiled.

"How do we get in?" Naruto questioned with a grin as he moved closer to the wall and began examining the area Hinata was looking at. Hinata focused on the division between the laboratory they were in and the hallway. She found that one of the large pieces of equipment hid the door and the mechanism was inside the device.

Opening up a panel on the device, she reached in and found a lever inside. Pulling it caused one side of the device to move by an inch away from the wall. She thought the device would be difficult to move but it actually swung freely open and rather easily. If fact she barely needed any strength at all to move the large piece of equipment and reveal the passageway. It didn't even scratch the floor.

No lights illuminated the hallway so the pair cautiously walked along it.

The eventually reached the room at the end of the hallway. Blindly reaching out along the inside wall of the room, Naruto found a switch and flicked it on. The lights began to turn on and soon the room was completely bathed in light.

The room was actually rather large and perhaps even bigger than the laboratory room they just came from. It was obvious no one had been there in a while given the dust in the room and the stale smell. There were several desks, more than one computer, a couch, a bed, several tables, bookcases and several plastic sheets that covered some odd shapes at one side of the room. Temporarily forgetting about the original mission, the pair began looking over the mysterious and well hidden room.

Hinata moved to a nearby wall that had caught her attention and noted several awards in addition to various designs and plans for different devices that she didn't recognize. The name on the awards all read 'Tenkatsu Houten'. She examined a bookcase that was near her and found most of the books were all by the same author, 'Tenkatsu Houten' and she couldn't understand any of the titles on the spines.

'If this was that person's room then he must have been a member of the research team but did he write all those books too?' she wondered and continued looking over the strange drawings and schematics that were placed on the wall.

Naruto had wandered over to a desk and looked at several of the pictures present. He saw one with a whole bunch of different people in lab coats and noticed that they were standing at the entrance to the facility. Looking to the other pictures, he found that one person seemed to stand out in each of them. The person had brown messy hair and thick glasses but was smiling brightly and seemed rather young compared to some of the other people in the picture. In one frame he noticed a small girl standing next to two men and recognized it as a young Koyuki.

'So she knew about this place?' Naruto wondered but thought perhaps she had forgotten or maybe only met the person and had never been to the facility. He couldn't tell where the picture was taken. She could also have forgotten about it given how young she looked in the photo.

Right before he left, a few other pictures caught his eye that were tacked to a foam board on the wall. He leaned in and noted a construction site with several large pillars being built. It looked very familiar and he finally recognized the site as the heat generator. 'In these photos its being built.' he realized and saw another photo with the same man that kept popping up but this time the man was in a hardhat at the building site.

Finding nothing left that interested him, he looked to one of the tables and found it very different from the others. He glanced at a picture or schematic above the wall above the table that read 'Tenka System' and had several hexagons and lines but he ignored it in favor of examining the strange table. He sat in the chair and noticed that the surface of the table seemed to glowing. Running his hand along the top, he removed a layer of dust and found a screen like a computer.

'Woah, this looks much more advanced than the one Hinata used. It didn't seem that hard to use when she was doing it, maybe I can take a look at this one.' he thought and glanced to see that Hinata was still distracted by other things in the room. Looking back at the surface/screen of the computer, he began trying to figure it out.

After looking through the items on the walls and anything else that seemed interesting or that might reveal some of the secrets of the hidden room, Hinata remembered what they came there for. Glancing to the hallway, she saw the cables that lined the ceiling and followed them into the room. They split up, running along opposite walls of the room. One went to the computers and other equipment area that Naruto was sitting at, while the other other cable traveled along the opposite wall, to the floor, and went underneath one of the plastic covers.

Hinata looked at the plastic covers but couldn't see what was underneath so she began removing the cover that the power cord went into. Once she was done with removing the cover, she found an odd looking device. To her it looked like a very elaborate telescope. She noted that it had controls on it and several lit switches and the device was humming, indicating to her that it was turned on and must be using the power from the cable.

'Is this what's using all the power? What kind of telescope needs a huge amount of power?' she questioned but could not come up with an answer. Activating her eyes, she looked inside the device and found it was far more complex than any telescope she had ever seen.

'I should leave it alone.' she thought, as something so complex was best left untouched by someone that had no idea what it was. Deactivating her eyes, she turned around and found Naruto sitting quietly at a table. At first she thought he was reading something on the table but as she approached she found a light coming from the surface of the table.

Looking over Naruto's shoulder, she saw what looked the monitor to a computer. 'This is very advanced as well.' she instantly recognized and wanted to kindly ask Naruto to get up and stop messing with it.

"Ano..." she began and Naruto interrupted her, "Hey Hinata. Do you know what a digitizing laser is?"

Hinata blinked as she went over the words in her mind, 'Digitizing laser?' she thought and with nothing coming to mind, she decided to get a better look at the screen to see where Naruto was getting such strange words from. There was a window open on the screen that read: "Charge cycle complete. Do you wish to activate the digitizing laser?" and it gave choices of 'Yes' and 'No'.

Hinata warily glanced back at the device she just found and saw that it was pointed right at them. She didn't want to show it to Naruto but she was rather scared about the situation. The amount of power that was heading into the room was quite large and they still had no idea why so much power suddenly started going to that room.

Looking back at the screen she said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"So I should hit no?" Naruto questioned as he turned his head and Hinata quickly responded more forcefully with, "Yes!"

It was meant to be an affirmation to Naruto's question but the dense boy took it differently because of the tone Hinata used. He thought she was telling him what to choose and so he pushed the 'Yes' button.

Please Review

AN: This was also just an idea that I had in my head after I watched Tron Legacy. I wanted to at least get the first chapter out of my head so I wouldn't forget anything. I have no idea if people will be interested or not.


End file.
